la historia antes del comienzo
by alecssie cullen vulturi
Summary: ¿ qué pasaría si Bella tuviera un pasado del cual ni ella misma tuviera idea?¿y si en realidad ella fuera más poderosa que un vampiro y la única razón por la que es humana es por Edward? Aquí esta la vida de bella antes de ser humana MAL SUMMARY
1. prefacio

**BERALDAPOV**

La eternidad no es nada en soledad,

lo unico que me sostiene paraseguir con vida es mi familia

mi eterna familia.

Todo iba bien en mi eternidad

hasta que me quede sola

y con ungran peso sobre mis hombros.

**este es mi primer fic no sean muy duras y porfa comenten**


	2. quien soy?

**BERALDAPOV**

Era un dìa como cualquiera ,el sol brillaba en la infinidad del cielo y mis dos angeles guardianes me vigilaban mientras yo jugaba.

Me llamo Esmeralde Isabella De La Rosa tengo 5 años y soy una gitana,pero una humana ,no tenia poderes ,poderes que iban màs alla de la imaginaciòn humana .Soy de estatura media ,a mi edad piel palida ,cabello caoba , largo hasta media espalda ,mis ojos son de un color chocolate ,pero cuando me enojaba , usaba mucho poder o simplemente cuando queria se volvian rojos , el colorde la sangre.

-¡Bells!-me llamo Gabriel**(N/A Jacob pero con otro nombre y Esmeralda es Bella)**.Gabriel era ,literalmente,uno de mis angeles cabellos y ojos negros ,su piel era morena constrataba con la ropa blanca ,que siempre utilizaba ,y sus alas blancasque,aunqueno las usaba muy seguido, le quedaban a èl se encontraba Zafiro,su esposa y mi otro angel guardian,su cabello negro caia en ondas ,hasta llegar a su cintura, que hacia resaltar su piel blanca y sus ojos verde vestido strapples era blanco ,estaba ajustado en el busto y luego caia en cascada.

-¡Si-le respondi con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ya de bemos ir-se corto en medio de la frase y mira hacia atras, con preocupacion mesclado con miedo en sus pronto un grupo de hombres,todos con dagas,se acercaban a nosotros ,todos preparados para y Zafiro se prepararon para protegerme .

Luego de eso no supe nada màs, porque me sumergi en un pozo de oscuridad.

**Aqui estoy de vuelta con mis** **incoerencia.**


	3. sebastian

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GENIAL STEPHINIE MEYER YO SOL JUEGO UN POCO CON ELLOS.

CAPITULO 4:

"Sebastian"

De pronto un grupo de hombres,todos con dagas,se acercaban a nosotros ,todos preparados para de eso no supe nada màs, porque me sumergi en un pozo de oscuridad.

5 años despues

Caminaba por el bosque ,mientras recordaba,a la persona que queria como mi hermana, a murio tratando de protegerme, murio por mi caían,sin control, de mis mejillas .Me dirijia a mi lugar favorito en el bosque.

Supe que estaba llegando cuando escuche el agua corriendo, detrás de una cortina de flores ,de muchos colores, habia alguien mas alli,me prepare ,tome una rosa roja,que adornaba mi cabello, la di vueltas ,a una velocidad impresionante ,en mi mano , de pronto ,en vez de tener una rosa común y corriente,en mi mano derecha se encontraba una daga ,era de plata y en la punta tenia la forma de una rosa echa de rubíes.

Lentamente movi las flores y entre en silencio, con cuidado ,de no alertar a la persona que estaba en el centro del hermoso claro**(n/a foto al final)**.No pude ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas,pero igualmente pude notar que era màs o menos de mi edad .Su cabello era rubio,casi blanco,era corto ,pero no tanto,su ropa era negra y de su piel solo pude ver sus manos blancas, no tanto como un vampiro pero aun asi muy pálidas.

_¿quien eres?_grite con todo el coraje que tenia dentro

_Vaya, hasta que te dignas a hablar_dijo con desden , sin siquiera voltearse . En un movimiento ,màs rapido que un vampiro,apoye el filo de la daga debajo de su mentón,la mano me temblaba ,yo ya habia matado a muchos(neofitos,fantasmas,licantropodos,gitanos,etc.)por mis entrenamientos ,pero nunca a alguien de mi edad.

_No sabes con quien te metes,ahora responde_este niño me estaba sacando de quisio .De pronto senti una gran dolor en mi pecho,ni siquiera me había tocado,y sali disparada hacia tras, golpeándome con un gran árbol, gemi de la vista y vi frente a mi unos ojos negros,una de dos o ese chico era un gitano o un vampiro ,y por lo que acaba de pasar de pasar me inclino màs por la primera.

Les explicare, los gitanos estan divididos en...la verdad,ya no recuerdo como se llaman,bueno les llamaremos grupos ,bueno como decia, esos grupos estan divididos en clanes y cada miembro del clan tiene un color determinado ,muy pocas veces suelen repetirse en el mismo clan .El grupo que lidera a los gitanos es el de la flor , si suena cursi pero yo no lo elegí y el clan lider es el de la rosa ,yo estoy en ese clan , seguro por mi apellido se dieron cuenta .Me tendió la mano pero aun asi no me daba buena espina. Me levante por mis propios medios.

_Me llamo Sebastian ,tu debes ser Esmeralda ¿no?_Pregunto ,con una sonrisa, me dio su mano a forma de saludo.

sí , así es_la tome ,con desconfianza,al parecer este chico nunca me agradaría._Debo, irme_ recordé que Gabriel me esperaba , porque me tenia una sorpresa.

_Bueno , adiós bella dama_me dijo con una sonrisa,sin soltar mi mano la solto con un poco de esfuerzo,de mi parte ,y corri para llegar a mi casa lo antes chico tenia un aura maligna,un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, mejor alejarme de èl.

**Hola perdón por tardar tanto,pero mientras màs rr màs rápido actualiso , asique comenten día arreglo mis HORRORES de ortografía .Y sobre todo gracias a Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ,Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen.**

**aqu esta el claro.**


	4. bella se convierte en diosa

**BELLA SE CONVIERTE EN DIOSA**

**los personajes de la saga crepúsculo no son míos ojala lo bree se hubiera casado con diego.**

**7 AÑOS ****DESPUÉS**

_¡BERALD! levántate oía a lo lejos una voz que me llamaba

_no quiero_refunfuñe

_O TE LEVANTAS O..._bueno ya me canse nadie, digo nadie,levanta a ESMERALDA ISABELLA DE LA ROSA temprno .Nisiquiera Gabriel.

_¿O QUE?_grite enojada.

_nada ,no te enojes belita_se asusto mi querido amigo(notese el sarcasmo)_pero ya tenemos que irnos.

_ok_si no habia remedio.

Teníamos que ir al templo .Es que ,la verdad, los únicos dioses existentes eran los "griegos" , por decirlo de alguna manera ,y nosotros íbamos a hacerles tributo cada mes.

_ya estoy lista_ le grite mirando en el puesto una camiseta roja de tirantes ,una falda negra,hasta medio muslo, y botas negras muy las escaleras a la velocidad de un rayo.

_vamonos_dijo gaby abriéndome la puerta para que salga.

nos subimos a la carreta roja ,que nos esperaba en la puerta, estaba a lada por dos pegasos uno de color blanco y otro de color negro.

después de diez minutos volando llegamos a nuestro imponente mansión al estilo griego se alsava ante nuestros de la carrosa con agilidad y rapidez, entramos y caminamos por el gran pasillo que se dirigía al salón lleno de estatuas alrededor de cada estatua había miles de velas ,de diferentes tamaños y colores, sus aromas llenaban la estancia.

de pronto sentí un dolor en el pecho solté todo lo que llevaba en mis brazos caí al suelo de rodillas ,con un sonido sordo me apoye en mis brazos , que cada vez me resultaban más pesados .ya no lo soporte más ,lo ultimo que vi fue una luz me rodeaba , y caí en un profundo sueño.

...

..

.

abrí los ojos me encontraba en un hermoso bosque, no sabia como había llegado aquí ,pero algo me decía que pronto lo averiguar levante con mucho cuidado , alerta , por si alguien estaba escondido entre los arboles preparado para atacarme , en cuanto estuve de pie mi instinto despertó , me decía que fuera por el camino de arboles que se abría paso frente a mis instintos corrí a velocidad sobre humana en dirección a lo desconocido.

unos kilómetros más allá había una mansión mucho más grande que el a la gran mansión había un grupo de personas, al verlos mejor me di cuenta que eran los dioses estaban todos , excepto Hades y Persefone , la mayoría me miraba con una sonrisa ,menos zeus ,el me veía con odio, como si fuera una intrusa en su mundo perfecto.

_bienvenida- dijo Hera. su cabello pelirrojo , largo y lacio brillaba a la luz del sol , sus facciones eran de una mujer de una paciencia infinita , que a vivido por tanto que entendería los problemas de cualquiera ,no importa cual sea .su vestido blanco de la seda más fina era ajusta hasta la cintura y luego caía en cascada , con miles de flores decorándolo.

_¿qué hago aquí? pestañee varias veces desorientada

-eso te lo responderé yo Esmeralda_dijo zeus con los dientes apretados y mirándome con odio

_Ok, pero deja de mirarme así ya estoy incomoda_le respondí con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios

_sígueme _ordeno , se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta ,yo me quede parda en mi lugar , todavía con una sonrisa en mi rostro -te dije que me sigas _me grito con cólera

_ESCÚCHAME TU ,NADIE ME DA ORDENES, NADIE_le dije con odio y mi mirada más penetrante

niñata más te vale medir tus palabras..._se detuvo con un audible gemido de dolor porque mi mano apretaba con tanta fuerza su brazo que estaba convirtiendo en polvo sus huesos.

_tu mide tus palabras con migo escupí entre dientes_camina _le ordene_no tengo toda la eternidad_lo apure

camino delante de mi ,èl entendió rápidamente que si no lo hacia se las iba a ver muy caras. estuvimos caminando por un rato por largos pasillos elegantes ,hermosos en final llegamos a una gran puerta de interior era precio tenia las paredes blancas , también había un escritorio de roble, creo ,y detrás de este había un librero con una silla en senté en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio era blanca y parecía cómoda.

_bueno explícame_ordene tranquilamente ,cuando ya estuvimos sentados . juro que habeses creo que soy bipolar ,nah,debe ser mi imaginación . Un gruñido me saco de mi reflexiones , al parecer el hombre sentado frente a mi odia que le den ordenes, bueno por lo menos ya tenemos algo en comú los

_mmm... no se pro donde empezar_frase típica

_"¡ME ABURRO!_ " mi "consciencia" canturreo en mi cabeza

_que tal por el principio, como ser con cerebro_me miro enfadado

_"uyyy, que sensible"_se rió esa vocecita igual a la mía en mi cabeza .

_"te puedes callar, estoy hablando"_su ira inundo todos mis poros.**_  
_**

_"no me hables haci soy tu consciencia , no un bebé ¿te salve de millones de aprietos y haci? me tratas ,que maleducada"_

_"perdón no te enfades , ya me conoces ,no se donde estoy eso me asusta y me comporto a la defenciba para protegerme , no se como me soportas"_era tan fácil hablar con mi consciencia no tenia que ocultarle nada , pero solo era por que esta en mi cabeza , aun me falta algo.

_"supongo que por practica , todavía recuerdo cuando te hable por primera vez , ese día __creí que no soportaría ni una hora contigo y te mataría desde dentro en la primera oportunidad"_rió.

_"yo estaba un poco asustada_ ,lo_ admito"me uní a sus risas_

**FLASH BACK**

**la luz del sol, que pasaba por mi ventana no era lo único que me despertó esa mañana , sino una replica de mi voz.**_  
_

**"_ levántate que vas a llegar_** tarde"**me gritaba**

**_"¿ quien eres? ¿y qué haces en mi cabeza ?"_  
**

**_"soy tu consciencia y tu solo tienes 13 años no tienes derecho a tratarme haci"_**

**ignore esto ultimo**

_**"¿desde cuando estas en mi mente?"**_

_**"desde que naciste ,¿sabes? para ser parte ángel , irrespetuosa" **_**odiaba ser parte ángel eran demasiado... buenos .me estremecí al recordar la bondad de un ángel , fuera del campo de batalla , hasta de Gabriel.**

**_"y tu molesta"_  
**

**_"no creo que pueda estar ni una hora contigo"_**

**_"estoy de acuerdo,no soportaría más de una semana"reí con amargura_**

**"_creo que es lo único en lo que vamos a estar de acuerdo en nuestra existencia"_**

**y haci comenzó nuestra guerra ,que pronto se convirtió en amistad**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos. Gruñí .Nos estaba hartando a las dos.

_¿vasa explicarme que hago aquí ?¿o voy a estar sentada aquí mucho tiempo? ,ya tienes por donde comenzar_me volví a burlar de él.

_bueno vayamos al grano_

_" al fin , ya me aba aburriendo"_

_"cállate"_

_eres una diosa_

_¿¡ QUÉ!? ningún se encontraba en mi cabeza solo esa palabra que retumbaba en mis oídos .diosa, diosa , diosa... mas vale que me lo explique ya.

**perdón**** por dejarlos así pero quería actualizar rápido pero prometo que en el siguiente capitulo lo explicara TODO**


	5. el secreto que me guarde a mi misma

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GENIAL STEPHINIE MEYER YO SOL JUEGO UN POCO CON ELLOS.**

charlas bella y consciencia:_cursiva_

recuerdos:**negrita**

sueños:subrayado**  
**

**_capitulo 5:_**

**_"¿cuales mi verdadero pasado?"_**

Ya pasaron dos mese desde que descubrí que era una puse un pie en la tierra Gabriel corrió a abrazarme y luego de explicarme ,que la luz blanca desapareciera y se diera cuenta que yo no estaba ahí,le costo medio minuto recorrer el templo y alertar a todos los guardias del pueblo para termino de explicarme por todos los lugares que me buscaron, me regaño y dijo que estuvo a muy poco de llamar a mis padres.

Esa charla se extendió fin,me castigo, y yo ni sabia que los ángeles guardianes podían hacer eso, porque nunca me había castigado,pero como tuve que mudarme al olimpo no pudo verificar que cumpliera ,a pesar de todo, la conversación con Zeus seguía en mi a fuego vivo ,como si no hubiera nada más importante.

**FLASH BACK**

**más**** vale que me lo explicara**

**_cálmate**** _intento tranquilizarme ,con todo lo que ocurría en mi mente no sabia una orden pedida con demasiada amabilidad , o un ruego demasiado reaccione por si acaso ,no estaba para hacer escándalos cuando no me habian provocado.**

**_esta bien,comienza, explícame antes de que me tire a tu cuello_lo apure_vi como intentaba calmarse,seguramente se dio cuenta lo fácil ****quesería sacarme de mis casillas y consciencia se mantenía callada, raro en ella ,estaba empezando a preocuparme.**

_"estoy bien"_**me aviso**

**suspire di cuenta que espere demasiado por una explicación, que nunca insistí con la ,de un momento a otro parecía más viejo de lo que en realidad tendría que verse físicamente. parecía formarse arrugas alrededor de sus ojos grises,su cabello y su barba ,de un color chocolate, igual al de mis ojos, parecía esconder unas eso era imposible¿ cómo alguien que no a tenido ningún cambio en siglos puede envejecer en cinco minutos? no lo vez aya sido mi imaginación o la preocupación que sentia hace un momento, pero en un segundo volvió a la normalidad.**

**_te contare la historia como se lee en el libro del pasado_ el libro del pasado es un libro donde esta escrita la historia de cuando solo existían los cuatro primeros creadores de las sabe lo que se dice en el libro y tampoco se sabe mucho de ún dios ,que fueron los únicos seres que los vieron ademas de los animales que todos los que estaban en ese tiempo murieron, bueno en fin nadie que los vio recuerda nada de ellos .pero ahí rumores que dicen que Hades recordó.**

_"tal vez sean solo eso,rumores"_**medito mi consciencia.**

_"no lo se_ ,mina"**la llamaba por el nombre que le decía parta distinguirnos.****  
**

_"crees que si es verdad , el te reconoció como diosa"_**  
**

_"ya te lo dije , no lo se , en este momento no tengo idea de nada"_

**_según el libro ,una de las primeras almas creadoras fue la tuya. como dice el libro al comienzo de todo solo había cuatro almas . las dos almas creadoras y sus parejas que solo odian crear almas protectoras...**

**_¿almas protectoras?_lo interrumpí sin saber de o que hablaba  
**

_"te dijo que seguramente tienes una pareja , y tu preguntas por las almas protectoras¿really*?_**  
**

_"tal vez...tal vez..."_

_"sharap*. no hay **tal vez** en una historia de siglos..."_

_"YA BASTA, seguro es una equivocación asique no importa"_

**_las almas protectoras_ Zeus , sacándome de mi pequeña discuciòn_son algunos ****ángeles y las estrellas, es por eso que ellas te guían a un lugar seguro en los momentos de peligro_ hablo rápidamente, antes de que lo volviera a interrumpir_solo se que ellos nos protegen no preguntes más , porque no lo se, tal vez nunca me lo dijeron . o solo no lo recuerdo. la cosa es que no esta en el libro del pasado_suspiro-lo único que se es que nos protegen a nosotros y a las otras_ repitió_ si no te importa_ asentí_ se cual fue su comienzo, ni porque murieron y mucho menos porque nos _negó con su cabeza_al ****parecerno querían que nosotros solo sepamos quienes son los dioses y nada más_vacilo_esperaba que tu supieras algo**

_"idiota" _**gruño Mina****  
**

**-¿QUÉ?¿ESPERAS QUE SEPA ALGO?_me desquicie_LO QUE ME DICES ES POCO Y NADA , Y TU ESPERAS QUE RECUERDE EN CINCO MINUTOS ¿ QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?¿ QUÉ PLANEAN QUITARTE EL PODER MAÑANA?.BUENO NO LOSE .NOSE CUANDO VOLVERÁN_lo ****pensé , ya que soy una diosa me quedaría aquí,y si me quedo aquí tendré una habitación .tengo lista mi salida dramatica.**

_"luces , cámara , acción"_ **rió M¡na**

**_y ahora si me disculpas me voy a buscar alguien que me diga donde esta mi cuarto _termine muy tranquila**

_"corte,esa queda"_**casi la sentí revolcarse de la risa en mi mente****  
**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y aquí me encuentro ahora en la biblioteca del olimpo buscando un pequeño pedazo de mi pueda traerme algún recuerdo y con el un secreto que me oculte a mi misma .

Revise todos los libros y no había nada y esto quería decir que solo había una forma de saber mi pasado.y haría hasta lo imposible por saber mas de mi pasado.

**_*son palabras que siempre decimos con mis amigas.y es que para mi la amistad entre bella y su consciencia es muy parecida a la mía con una de ellas empezamos con el pie izquierdo,me ayuda siempre, sabe como ponerme en mi lugar y aunque ha beses nos peleamos siempre vamos a ser buenas amigas._**

**_really=en serio(sarcasmo)_**

**_sharad=callate_**

**_perdonen la tardanza. espero que les guste este capit_****_ulo.¿Que creen que bella encuentre en el libro?.¿quienes serán los otros tres?¿cuando llegara edward?.Bueno la ultima aun no la puedo responder, pero tienen que pasar algunas cosas antes de que aparezca, porque este es el pasado de bella y es un poco complicado. _**

**_ severla masen pattinson cullen: se que es extraño pero a lo largo de la historia bella va a ser muchas cosas màs .eso es porque ella tuvo antepasados de muchas especies distintas.y es diosa solo pòrque antes de estar en ese cuerpo su alma fue creada para eso._**

**_algo más antes de terminar FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA_**


	6. DESPEDIDA

solo quería decirle a **usuarialectora **que no hay problema y gracias por avisarme el error que estaba tambien por avisarme que me reportas te .uviera sido muy triste no tener tiempo de guarda mi otra historia y guardar los nombres de muis historias favoritas :)

_**Y QUIERO DESPEDIRME CON TODAS LAS LECTORAS DE MIS FIC GRACIAS POR TODO **_


End file.
